


MCUx3490系列

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2017520表白日贺文, Happy Ending, MCU设定, Multi, Tony Found Jarvis Again, 含有3490世界的贾维斯X娜塔莎史塔克提及, 时间线接《美国队长：内战》后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 失去了贾维斯的托尼穿越到平行世界3490……在那里他发现了什么？





	1. 当钢铁侠遇到钢铁女侠

托尼眨了眨眼睛，醒了过来。  
穿过平行宇宙的时空旅行让他脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼前也似乎还飞舞着能量和时空破碎的橘红色花火。他用力甩了甩头，赶走脑海中的蜂鸣和眼前的光斑，深深吸了几口气，眼前的场景才清晰起来。  
这里似乎是他在另一个宇宙的史塔克大厦（或许是复仇者大厦，他不情愿地嘟囔道），而这间屋子就是他的实验室。而他之所以会出现在这里，完全是因为几个月前他同幻视聊天时幻视告诉他心灵宝石似乎含有可以开启平行宇宙的能量，为此他和幻视在实验室泡了两个多月，终于找到了开启平行宇宙的方法。他不知道自己为何要执着于这样一个既不能解决当下内战问题又不能给史塔克工业带来利益的项目，可是每当他想到平行宇宙，看到他为平行宇宙做出的那堆成山验算时，冥冥中总是有种渴望驱使着他，仿佛他解开了这个谜题就找到了什么一样。  
但是能找到什么呢？他在熟悉仪器和全息投影的微光中慢慢在这间实验室内踱步，不时停下来翻看堆在桌边的文件和投影中自动运行着的项目。在这个世界中似乎还没有组成复仇者联盟，马克系列盔甲也只开发到了7号。  
这么说来这个世界的托尼史塔克过得还不错，他的嘴角无意识地扬起一个轻微的笑容，放下手臂熄灭了掌心炮。  
“请别收起武装，头儿。”星期五在托尼眼前的屏幕上无声地打出一行红字：“发现异常：系统防火墙无法破解。”  
“你当然无法破解，好姑娘。”托尼轻笑，“这会儿当班的恐怕是这个世界的贾维斯呢。”提到这个名字，托尼的心猛地一跳，混杂着甜蜜与苦涩感情从那里涌出来，他无法分辨这股洪流中是骄傲更多还是悲伤更多。  
“战甲受到无法识别的系统扫描。”星期五忠诚地提醒道。  
托尼在战甲里微笑着吹了声口哨，张开双臂任由一道红光扫过他的全身，似乎是坦白又似乎是拥抱。  
一个熟悉的男声在他头顶上响起来：“扫描完毕。请您解除战甲。”  
托尼的心又一次剧烈地跳动起来——这正是贾维斯，那个被他弄丢了，原本以为再也听不到见不到了的贾维斯。  
“不管你是谁，请你解除你的战甲。”另一个陌生又有一点熟悉的女声从房间另一端传来，随着这个声音，实验室的灯一层一层亮起来，忽然明亮到刺眼的光线让托尼忍不住用力眨眼，好抹去忽然涌上来的眼泪。  
在他的视线中，另一副红金配色的盔甲出现门口，那个女人弓着身子，掌心炮亮起来对准了他，像一只随时准备跳起来攻击的的豹子一样慢慢走向他。  
“安东尼·爱德华·史塔克？是你吗？”托尼问，不顾星期五刷出了满屏的红色大字“危险”，脱下了盔甲，走下来站在一边，再一次张开了双手示意自己放下了武器。  
女人停下了脚步，手掌稍微移开了一点，没有回答他，也没有解除盔甲甚至是弹起面甲。  
“来吧宝贝儿，”托尼故作轻松地吹了一声口哨，“你看我现在可是什么没有了，你把我的马克都拿走了。”  
女人噗嗤一声笑了出来，终于弹开了面甲：“你吹口哨的样子真是难看死了。”  
一双暖融融的巧克力色杏眼笑得弯弯的，镶嵌在一张白皙精致的瓜子脸上，尖利小巧的下巴微微向前扬着，那完美的弧线仿佛刚好可以被托尼托在掌心。接着，那一张丰满的粉红色嘴唇弯起一个骄傲的弧度，扯出脸颊上两个小小的酒窝，深棕色的秀眉一挑，眼睛变成了星光与朝阳交辉的黎明的天空：“娜塔莎·史塔克。”她舔了舔嘴唇，托尼的心也跟着一颤，“我叫娜塔莎·史塔克。”

“这么说来，你是另一个世界的我。”娜塔莎微微皱着眉，不过依然兴致盎然地总结道。  
托尼点了点头。“刚才星期五和贾维斯说了那么一大段，还核对了我们的DNA，难道不就是为了像你证明这一点吗？”  
“那你为什么要来我的世界？”她接着问。  
托尼撇了撇嘴。“幻视——你大概不知道他，他算是某种人工智能和魔法的产物——找到了一种可以在平行空间短暂地穿梭的方法，我正在研究它。”  
娜塔莎显然对“幻视”这个名字产生了兴趣，托着腮喃喃念了几遍，才重新把注意力转回到托尼身上。“好吧，那你是怎么来的？你要怎么回去呢？”  
这个问题似乎把托尼难住了。他想了一会，才谨慎地开了口：“我想过一段时间我自然就会回去了，穿梭平行空间需要大量的能量，实验室的反应堆能量耗尽我就会回去。至于我怎么来的——这是个复杂的问题，我不确定我能解释完。你让贾维斯打开传输端口，星期五会把具体文件传送给你。”  
娜塔莎点了点头，身边的一台计算机立刻亮了起来，托尼向他的战甲点了点头，星期五操控着战甲同计算机连接了。  
“贾维斯禁止了访问，头儿，只允许单向接受文件，不可被读取。”星期五立刻说。  
托尼转向娜塔莎，抱着双臂皱起了眉。“我以为人工智能之间的友好交流不算什么大逆不道的事？”  
娜塔莎展颜笑了，但她看起来一点也不轻松。她重新举起手臂，掌心炮虚虚对着托尼，身后悄无声息地冒出了两套盔甲，想也不用想更多的战甲正在赶来的路上。“我以为你清楚我为什么要禁止贾维斯被读取。你说你是另一个世界的托尼·史塔克，那么你的贾维斯呢？你和星期五恐怕也不是原生搭档，她操控战甲并不熟练，你也没对她进行足够的用户习惯追踪设置。”  
托尼闭上眼睛。“这是个很长的故事……”他轻声说，尾音消失在一声疼痛的叹息中。  
“那就长话短说。”娜塔莎挑起眉，飞快地看了一眼在她身边慢慢浮现出来的橙色光球。  
“我注意到你的马克系列开发到了第7款。这么说你已经知道神盾局了吧。后来神盾局会组织一个复仇者联盟，你会遇到美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后你们会阻止一个叫洛基的邪神侵占地球。那个时候你会把一颗核弹投进太空，那个时候你会看到漂浮在外太空里密密麻麻的外星生物和他们的武装。然后……”托尼的声音顿住了，他停了一会，像是在等待声音里翻滚的情绪平静下来，“然后你会想要建立一支人工智能控制的钢铁武装保护这个世界，或许你会叫他奥创。但是奥创不会如你所愿，他想要毁了这个世界上的一切……他会先杀死贾维斯……”  
“不！”娜塔莎发出了一声短促的尖叫，掌心炮抖动着，惨白的光芒在托尼身上摇晃不定，像是谁惶惑的心跳。  
“请继续，先生。”娜塔莎身边的橙色光球游移到娜塔莎肩膀上，将娜塔莎笼罩在光球中，冷静地安抚着娜塔莎，面向托尼时的声音却无法抑制地染上了几分担忧。  
托尼捂住了脸，把发颤的声音和跳动的眼睛埋在手中：“但是贾维斯没有消失，之后我找到他……可是复仇者中只有贾维斯可以渗入网络对付奥创，而且奥创制造了一具实体，我可以把贾维斯导入实体，创建一个更好的保护世界的人工智能系统。可是在导入的过程中……数据没有完整的上传，实体被雷神引来了雷电，通过心灵宝石激活了，诞生了幻视，贾维斯消失在了幻视的意识里。”  
“在那之后你启用了星期五？”贾维斯问。  
托尼点了点头。  
“贾维斯允许了我的访问。”星期五在一旁说，她那略显复杂的声音打破了房间了沉重得让人抬不起头的沉默。  
“我看到了。”过了几秒，贾维斯说，“如他所说，女士。”  
娜塔莎放下了掌心炮，解除了战甲，露出一个高挑纤细的女性的躯体，可是那美丽的身形充满了疲惫与恐惧。“所以说，你是来找贾维斯的。”她尽量平静地说，但是她的声音像是被浸透的纸，轻轻一碰就会支离破碎。  
托尼沉默了许久，再次开口时，却是无法遮掩的赤诚与破碎：“是，也不是。在来之前，我不知道只几个月来我执着于平行宇宙的研究的意义何在，更不知道开启了平行世界之后我会被送到哪里。但是我无法放弃，直到今天，我意识我坚持的原因，还有我的贾维斯离开我这一年来我真正想要：我想要他回到我身边，我爱他。二十年来我从未发现他对我来说如此重要，或许从他诞生以来就改变了我的生命，只是他太强大、太完美，也从来不会要求什么，所以我将他的存在视为了理所当然，认定了他不会离开我便肆无忌惮地信任他、依赖他、向他索取，甚至肆无忌惮到忽视了他的需求，忽视了我对他的感情，那段我一直以为只有创造者和被创造者之间的亲情，原来早已经变成了死生与共、休戚相关的爱情。”  
橙色的光球闪了闪，细微的、电流一般的蓝光在光球周围的空气中闪动，光球一瓣瓣打开，在电流间流转舞动，编织出一个高大的身形：穿着一身黑色洋装、金发碧眼的男人。这就是娜塔莎的贾维斯，她甚至给贾维斯做了一个虚拟的形象。而那个有着短短的金发和蓝得像最透明的天空一样的眼睛的男人伸出虚拟的手，握住了娜塔莎放在桌子上不住颤抖的手。  
“看到你的贾维斯，娜塔莎小姐，有那么一瞬间我是嫉妒你的——在你和你的贾维斯之间，什么都没有发生，你还可以有说长不长但说短也不短的时间和他相处。我想你也是爱他的，他对你亦然。而你那么幸运，还可以握着他的手对他说爱，可是如果我没有来到这个平行世界，我连再看贾维斯一眼都做不到。所以，你愿意让我备份一下你的贾维斯，让我找回我的爱人吗？”托尼说完，长长吐出一口气，似乎是终于解脱了，又似乎才陷入了另一种折磨。  
“贾维斯全部程序已备份完毕，上传至内置硬盘。”好姑娘星期五适时地说，娜塔莎也露出一个微笑：“我怎么能拒绝你？一个来自另一个世界的我？”说着，她也握住了虚空中她的贾维斯的手。  
托尼张开双臂，拥抱了那个脱下战甲后看起来有些纤瘦的身躯。娜塔莎的身子暖暖的，还有些颤抖，却趴在他怀里笑开了。托尼也笑着揉了揉埋在颈窝的深棕色脑袋。“我不确定你的贾维斯能不能被我带回我的世界，在我的世界里，我还没法确定我详细和完全的平行空间穿梭的理论。或许今天我经历的一切都是一场只能存在我脑海中的记忆，或许我回到我的世界之后根本记不得这一切。但是遇见你真是太好了，能对一个真正的贾维斯（即使不是我的）说爱，真是太好了。”  
娜塔莎大笑起来，滑出了托尼的怀抱。“如果没有带到，你可以再来找我——你知道办法。”  
“建议你回到战甲内，头儿，反应堆能量低于百分之五。”星期五再一次忠诚地提醒道。  
“那好吧。”托尼伸手召唤战甲，战甲服帖地一片片回到他身上。“再见了。”他对娜塔莎说，也对贾维斯点了个头。  
“再见，托尼。”娜塔莎笑道。  
“再见，先生。”贾维斯也同样向他点了点头。  
“等等，贾维斯？”托尼飞快地脱下手甲，向贾维斯伸出手。  
贾维斯迟疑了几秒，虚空的手碰到托尼的手，握了握。托尼看到贾维斯那澄明得没有一点渣滓的眼睛里泛起一个微笑。  
接着，在一阵空气扭曲的橘红色火花和热浪中，托尼消失了。

托尼再一次回到他的实验室的时候，整个楼层都是黑漆漆。  
反应堆彻底被耗尽，整栋大楼都停了电，寂静无声的实验室在黑暗中仿佛一块巨大的坟墓，只有不远处幻视额头上的心灵宝石和他黑白分明的眼睛的散发着幽幽的微光。  
“星期五？”托尼轻声唤道，却没有一个声音回应他。  
“史塔克先生？”幻视担忧地飘过来，托尼却后退了一步，重重地靠在实验台上。  
“星期五？你在吗？贾维斯呢？”托尼不屈不挠地问，却再也没有力气掩饰声音中哽咽。  
仿佛记忆被重播，实验室的灯光由远处易一层一层亮起来，设备重新开始运转，发出聒噪嗡嗡声，一丝一丝吐出暖气。  
“欢迎回家，先生/头儿。”两个声音环绕着他，一口异口同声地说。  
还没等托尼反应过来，一个小小的、看起来纤弱得过分却那么真实那么明亮的跳动着的光球贴上了他的额头。  
“情人节快乐。”贾维斯说。


	2. 男友活在同人里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼找到了他的贾维斯！但这位贾维斯似乎和原来那位有点区别呢……该怎么办呢？

贾维斯回到复仇者大厦，不，现在是斯塔克大厦，已经三个月了，但是不得不说，这三个月托尼过得郁闷极了。他不知道是不是另一个世界的自己，那个古灵精怪的娜塔莎特意整他，他从娜塔莎那里带回来的贾维斯连托尼闯到娜塔莎的世界并且被她怀疑的记忆都有，就是没有托尼表白的那一段。  
也就是说，贾维斯根本不知道托尼喜欢他啊！托尼敲着自己的脑袋，不停地安慰自己贾维斯能回来已经很好了自己不应该要求太多，但是……他真的还是快要疯了！鉴于这种激动、疲惫和失望交加的心情，我们也不能责怪他自动忽略了另一个问题，就是他居然忘记了观察检验一下贾维斯是不是喜欢他这个问题。  
事实上，贾维斯也确实是喜欢托尼的。在他那颗闪闪发亮的信息技术之“芯”里，“觉得”（贾维斯其实不太敢用如此人类的词语）托尼应该是有点喜欢他的，不然托尼也就不必如此大费周章的研究平行空间理论并找出一套险而又险的穿梭平行空间的方法了。只是细“芯”的贾维斯同时发现，他敬爱的先生在他回来的这三个月中，除了开始几天喜笑颜开之外，不久后就变得焦躁沮丧异常，甚至最近一个月还屏蔽了他在工作室的权限，整日一个人（也不能说是一个人，毕竟他还有好姑娘星期五陪着）也不知道做些什么。  
万般无奈，贾维斯只好动用紧急方案——叫来了佩珀波兹小姐。

于是，佩珀惊喜地同贾维斯叙旧（“哦太好了，贾维斯，你回来了。”“感谢您的关心，波兹小姐，我安然无恙。”）之后，雷厉风行地闯进托尼的工作室，然后被房间里一股死阿宅的味道熏得倒退了一步：星期五的粉色数据球在一边吐出一行行粉红色的文字和色彩斑斓的漫画并配以声情并茂地朗读，而托尼不修边幅地躺在新搬进来的沙发上啃着甜甜圈、芝士汉堡和薯片，手边散落着一打毛绒玩具、一地用过的纸团和几包没用过的抽纸、几杯东倒西歪的各种饮料，聚精会神地看着星期五投影出来的——同人小说和漫画，小说和漫画的主角正是他托尼斯塔克和在门外电线里流窜的贾维斯。  
佩珀扶着额头踉跄着走到托尼身边——托尼立刻殷勤地“扫”出一块沙发来——坐下，蓝色的大眼睛里诉说着满满的嫌弃和责备。“你……到底发生了什么？”  
“如你所见。”托尼含糊地一指自己周围的一片狼藉，避重就轻说。  
“头儿在看耽美同人小说。”好姑娘星期五忠诚地说，在托尼的哀嚎中补充道：“他想看看其他世界的他自己是如何生活的。”  
佩珀挑起眉。“安东尼。”她抱着双臂，转向托尼，一脸忍耐地瞪着他，等待着他的解释。  
“安东尼？……麻烦大了。”托尼小声嘀咕道，然后转向佩珀，拿出自己最诚恳、最具安抚性的表情：“嗯，你知道，直到不久前我还在废寝忘食地研究平行世界的原理，我探测到了一个我从来没能想象过的平行宇宙，在那个平行宇宙中，你我都是普通人，贾维斯还有他自己的实体。你知道，这和我之前接触过的任何平行世界都是不同的，不仅如此，那个世界里的我们过着完全不同的生活，没有内战，没有公司，也没有钢铁战衣，我们就只是简单的……活着，工作，恋爱，结婚，还有孩子什么的。”  
听到这里，佩珀的表情软化了些，她知道那样的场景对托尼来说有多大的吸引力。  
“我追查了那个世界产生的源头，发现它是基于一段文字而产生的，它的运行规律和事件的发生是受该段文字左右。而那段文字正是一篇关于我的同人小说。”托尼看到佩珀松动的神情，再接再厉，“于是，我联系了之前对平行世界了解最多的斯特兰奇博士，他证实了我的猜想：每一篇同人小说或同人漫画都会产生一个新的平行世界，如果设定越完善、情节越完整，这个世界的力量就会越发强大。这实在是个非常有意思的现象。”  
“所以说，这就是你一个月以来什么也不做还屏蔽了贾维斯，就在这里颓废着看同人小说的原因？”佩珀接过笨笨递过来的一杯饮料，从托尼手中抢过一把薯片塞进嘴里，一针见血地问。  
刚刚消失的冷汗重新顺着托尼的脖子滑下来，他痛心地望着佩珀，眨着他那暖融融的巧克力色眼睛：“可是我亲爱你，你知道吗，在有的世界里我和贾维斯是学生和老师，我们一起度过了快乐的一生，有的世界里我们有一个世界瞩目、两国皆知的求婚和婚礼，有的世界里我们甚至还是学生就结婚好久、幸福甜蜜的同居了（注1）！还有吸血鬼，在某个世界里我变成了吸血鬼而贾维斯是我的管家，朝夕相处的那种（注2）！说实在的，我巴不得我是吸血鬼呢，这样我就可以打入德拉库拉（注3）内部瓦解他们……我们有时候是发小，有时候是灵魂伴侣，还有花吐症，花吐症你知道吗佩珀，就是当你暗恋一个人的时候就会吐出花朵，直到获得暗恋的那个人的真爱之吻才会痊愈——”  
“够了托尼！”佩珀竖起一只手掌打断了托尼的话，抱着自己的肩膀打了个寒颤：“可怕的同人世界……我想你不需要休闲，你需要医生和工作，如果你像我一样每天忙得脚不沾地，还总有一个小胡子巨婴来给我添乱——”  
“别这样，佩珀，有很多关于我和贾维斯的文里面也提到了你！当我们有个大团圆结局的时候，通常你的结局也非常棒！”托尼力挽狂澜。  
“恕我直言，头儿，这样的同人文实在是为数不多……”星期五的声音忠诚地在他们头上响起。  
“静音！”托尼怒喝道。  
佩珀有些怜悯地看着托尼：“所以呢？”  
“所以，你看，在同人的世界里我们都可以或者是已经岁月静好幸福美满的生活了一辈子，而我现在的世界里却连个表白都没有！”托尼舔了舔嘴唇，继续痛心地说：“贾维斯不知道，可是我也不知道该怎么向贾维斯……嗯，就是……表白之类的。我只是在和星期五一起研究一个恰当的表白方法！我们需要素材和成功案例！”最后，托尼急赤白脸地为自己辩解道。  
“这也不能解释你旷工一个月还瞒着贾维斯，让他以为你生病了或是又在搞什么事情。”佩珀残忍地说。  
“你不了解，佩珀，这是一个大工程，不仅关系到我和贾维斯，还关系到你的终身幸福：如果我和贾维斯达成圆满结局，那么你也会和哈皮顺利达成圆满结局——”  
“但是容我提醒您，头儿，在力量最强大的主世界里（注4），波兹小姐不可能达成圆满结局，因为霍根先生被枪杀——”  
“静音！”托尼和佩珀异口同声、愤怒异常地喝道。  
“最后一次，托尼，这是我最后一次帮你做这种荒唐的事了。”佩珀叹了口气，咬牙切齿地说。  
而托尼看上去就要抱抱她或者是给她来杯香槟了。“那么，我现在要问你一个至关重要的问题：你和哈皮在一起的时候，你是怎么答应他的呢？”  
佩珀的脸上泛起两团可疑的红晕，而托尼对此时佩珀脸上这种幸福的人才会有的傻乎乎的微笑翻了个白眼：“我……我也不知道？他约我出来，我们吃饭、看电影、散步，然后他问我愿不愿意做他的女朋友，我就……就答应了。”  
这次换成托尼用关爱智障的眼神看着佩珀了，仿佛在鄙视他那挑剔的好姑娘佩珀如此轻易地就成了别人的女朋友。  
“显然我的经验对你没什么帮助。”佩珀一脸的果然如此，站起来拍拍裙子上不存在的灰，“你还是继续看你的同人小说和漫画找灵感好了。我要走了，我会告诉贾维斯你在工作室里干的好事——”  
“等等！”托尼一把抓住佩珀：“我要自己告诉他，不，这样好了，星期五！”忠诚的人工智能姑娘浮现出来，“把所有能搜到的同人小说和漫画里的表白部分投影在工作室里，循环播放，然后准备好这些之后解除对贾维斯屏蔽让他进来。把他约出去不太可能了，还是让他过来吧。”托尼仰着头，十分有气势地命令道。  
佩珀目瞪口呆地看着自己“色令智昏”的老板，哼了一声，昂首阔步扭头离开工作室。

贾维斯重新来到阔别一个月的工作室，一时间被工作室全新的“面貌”吓了一跳。不过他很快读完了在工作室流动的全部数据流——补完了托尼精心筛选的全部同人小说和漫画。  
这下子贾维斯彻底迷惑了。不考虑先生奇特的新习惯（埋在纸巾堆里、躺在沙发上吃零食看同人小说），先生在看他和自己发生暧昧关系的同人小说这件事本身就已经足够让贾维斯惊奇不已了。而且，贾维斯第二遍“审视”着这些在被摘录下来在工作室投影的片段，发现它们无一例外地都是表白的场景之后，一个原本微不足道的可能情况正在他的计算中逐渐加权上浮：先生对自己喜欢他的事，是不是默许甚至是赞同的呢？  
贾维斯想他需要确认一下。“我注意到您投影的小说中有跨种族配对。您支持跨种族恋情吗？”  
“跨种族”三个字让托尼狠狠地打了个寒颤：他想起一篇同人小说中写到他追击反派来到一个山洞，被山洞里的触手各种不可描述了个透之后才被姗姗来迟的贾维斯解救出来。于是托尼激烈地摇摇头：“不不不，你应该知道，斯塔克可没有那么低级趣味。”  
该情况加权直线下降。不过追求真爱的路上不可能是一帆风顺的，小小的挫折在所难免——贾维斯安慰自己，再接再厉抛出下一个问题：“那如果跨种族特定到人类和人工智能呢？”  
托尼忽然想照着自己的脑袋狠狠敲两下，太久没有做高智商的工作果然智商是会下降的，他刚才居然没有听出贾维斯的问题竟然是如此含义！“哦，这就完全不一样了，我当然接受。”想到自己差点把一道送分题做成送命题，托尼赶忙补充道：“就像你我一样，我当然接受。”  
贾维斯“松了口气”，那个加权飘飘悠悠重新升高，不过他还需要再确认一下：“能被您如此看待真是我的荣幸。那么父子年下或是骨科呢？我看到您也筛选了此类小说。”  
听到“父子”一词的时候，霍华德那张严肃苍老、目光锐利的脸一下子浮现在托尼眼前。托尼甩甩头想把这种荒诞的想法刷出去，但还是忍不住想起在一篇ABO设定的同人小说中身为A的霍华德把身为O的自己关起来虐待。“贾维斯……”托尼叹了口气，“我给你自主升级的自由可不是让你学这些奇怪的东西……”  
但我们就是某种程度上的“父子”啊，贾维斯无声地呐喊，而可能性加权已经不可救药地一落千丈。如果贾维斯有尾巴，那么这条漂亮的金色尾巴一定十分沮丧地低低垂在地下。他决定对自己的问题做个补充：“那么造物主和造物之间的感情呢？”  
托尼皱皱眉。贾维斯果然跟另一个世界的娜塔莎学坏了，把关键词混在一堆完全没有相似性的内容里面，等他表白之后他可需要多花点精力给他做个相似性辨识的补丁。“这是完全可以理解，而且在心理学上非常常见的一种感情。实际上，我非常支持。”托尼一本正经地东拉西扯。  
上上下下的权重折线和大起大落的答案差不多要让贾维斯把工作室的线路烧得融化了。“所以说，先生，您支持我和您的恋情吗？鉴于所有同人小说的共同点都是您和我组成了配对。”  
托尼不知道，他的脸上也泛起了几分钟前他刚刚鄙视过的幸福的人脸上才会有的微笑和红晕：“哦，这个，我当然支持。你早该这么问的，所以我说，你那英国式的含蓄实在是要不得……”  
托尼话音未落，一套战甲从展示柜里跳出来，带着滋滋地喷气装置运作声冲过来，把托尼环在两臂中间困在沙发上：“那么您愿意作为我的男朋友吗？请说您愿意，否则……”贾维斯的声音从战甲里传来，他控制着战甲的头部向托尼的脸靠近，直到面甲嘴部的缝隙几乎贴到托尼的双唇，“我就吻您直到您说愿意为止。”  
“那我没有多少选择了不是吗？”托尼笑道，“我愿意，而且这是发自内心的愿意。”  
面甲还是低下来贴上的托尼的嘴唇，一个小小的橙黄色光球从嘴部的缝隙中飘出来，亲昵地吻着托尼。  
“说到底，这个约会还是挺成功的。”托尼心满意足地躺在沙发上享受着贾维斯有些电流感的麻酥酥热乎乎的亲吻。  
“约会？您把这个：在工作室里跟我对话当作约会？”贾维斯难以置信地问。  
“不然呢？”托尼懒洋洋地反问。  
“哦，那我不得不说您一天中绝大部分时间都花在和我‘约会’上了。”贾维斯无时无刻不在吐槽。  
“事实上，只要伴侣选的好，每天都是约会。”托尼说，“崇拜我吧，斯塔克的眼光举世无双。”  
托尼和贾维斯同声大笑。  
【fin】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：以上文章来自@席 ，文章顺序为《论人工智能的进化》和《Stark式求婚》和《大学六级生婚姻指导手册》。  
注2：以上文章来自@阿年 ，文章为《储备粮二三事》。  
注3：在AA世界中，吸血鬼德拉库拉是主要反派之一。  
注4：在616世界中，佩珀与哈皮结婚，但之后哈皮死于枪杀


End file.
